


Just Like Me

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Imagines (Reader Insert) [37]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bodyguard Romance, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:heyyy can you do a star wars/obi wan kenobi imagine? where the reader is a senator who is put under the protection of him and anakin after the start of the clone wars following the reader being shot upon arrival at coruscant, and her and obi wan don’t get along mainly because they’re so much alike, and then she accidentally admits she loves him and tries to avoid it until they finally talk about their mutual feelings for one another? but bc of their priorities they decide to part ways





	Just Like Me

I rolled my eyes when I noticed two men that were unequivocally Jedi walking my direction. Everyone was so concerned and so sure that I needed protection, yet if I had been attacked it was because I was doing great fulfilling my duty as Senator of the Republic. Anyhow, I had not been harmed and while I understood everyone’s concern, it was not necessary to call two Jedi knights to intervene and act as my bodyguards.

Resigning myself, I accepted my destiny and walked over to them to properly greet the two Jedi. At least I would be polite despite the fact that I didn’t enjoy their presence.

The oldest one, who had to be the master, dedicated me a mild bow and introduced himself.

“Senator Y/N, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi” He then motioned over to his apprentice. “This is Anakin Skywalker”

“It is a pleasure to meet you” I forced myself to say, always correct and well-mannered.

“We will protect you, Senator” Anakin accompanied his words with another small bow.

“Thank you for your services” I began to say as I turned back round to walk into the building again. “Yet I have to admit my reluctance on the matter”

“I know, Senator” Obi-Wan quickly replied as he positioned himself next to me, protecting my flank. I took notice of Anakin standing behind me for the very same reason. “But we must tend to our duties”

“Your safety is very important” The younger Jedi supported his master.

“Do you have any idea who might be behind the attack?” Obi-Wan calmly asked me, it seemed like he was trying not to frighten me.

“Of course I do” I replied, completely serene. “My rivals, who else would it be?”

He tried to conceal it, but I realized he had stopped walking for just a second in sheer shock as the effect of my words and tone.

“I’m sorry, Senator…” With the corner of my eye, I saw Anakin leaning closer to me. “But aren’t you scared? They meant to threaten you”

“I don’t have a reason to be afraid, their futile desperate attempts are just a sign of cowardice, and it also implies that they are intimidated by my work”

“I see” He quietly nodded, as though apologizing in case he had offended me.

“With all due respect, Senator” Obi-Wan intervened. “Isn’t that point of view based on pride?”

“It is not about pride, Master Kenobi” I sat down once we had arrived and stared at him, trying to transmit how serious I was about the subject. “It is about strength”

Obi-Wan eyed me curiously, but didn’t say anything. I had to suppress the desire to smirk in triumph, it wasn’t always that someone managed to render a Jedi Master speechless and match their wisdom.

*

I always tried to disguise my own emotions, thinking that they made me vulnerable and demeaned my authority. But I could not help a yawn after hearing the Jedi talking for fifteen minutes straight. I merely didn’t see how their presence there was needed, especially after they had been following my every move for several days now without any use for their protection, there were no more attacks to my persona.

“Am I boring you, Senator?” Obi-Wan paused and eyed me in annoyance.

I could feel Anakin’s eyes on me as well, but I decided to hold the other’s glance instead. I correctly sat against the back of my seat and slightly stretched my neck with dignity.

“I find all these efforts useless, I do not need bodyguards” I sternly crossed my arms over my chest, belittling their plan to protect me.

Anakin scowled slightly but other than that he did really well hiding his frustration. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, sighed out loud.

“Must I remind you the recent attack?” The master asked me, losing his patience. “The very reason of our stay here?”

“That won’t be necessary, Master Obi-Wan” I calmly replied, holding his glance.

With the corner of my eye, however, I noticed how Anakin looked from him to me. He seemed truly uncomfortable, and he cleared his throat and stirred in the seat. The tension indeed was tangible, heavy in the air.

“Wonderful” Obi-Wan showed me a sarcastic grin. “Then I-“

“I insist” I deliberately interrupted him, losing my temper as well. “There is no need for such measures”

“It is our mission to keep you safe, Senator, whether you want to or not” Obi-Wan was clearly trying to be polite still, despite his obvious frustration. “And it is our duty to accomplish this mission”

Anakin stood up and excused himself mumbling something about ‘checking the perimeter’ before leaving the room so it was the two of us alone. Surely the young man realized his master was in over his head.

“I was very well on my own before the Jedi order intervened in my matters” I stood up, trying to remain calm.

“Do you believe you won’t be attacked again?” He imitated me, but he also placed his hands on the table quite angrily.

“I never said such a thing”

“Then why are you being so reckless? Don’t you care about your people?”

“Excuse me?”

“Your wellbeing also ensures your people’s wellbeing, and by disregarding yours you are only neglecting theirs”

“Don’t you dare say I don’t care about my people!” I exclaimed, furious, since it all came down to that. My love for my people was why it all happened, it was the entire reasoning behind my demeanor.

“I’m sorry, Senator” Fed up with Obi-Wan’s tone, I headed for the door even if he continued talking. “Perhaps you should consider letting us protect you!”

I shut the door and took a deep breath as soon as I was outside and I was received by the warm light of the sun.

“Is everything alright?” Anakin’s soft voice asked me, making me look to my right to where he was standing.

“Yes” I acquired an earnest stance and attitude. “Yet I am afraid your master and I have our differences”

“He means well, Senator” The young Padawan respectfully replied. “Obi-Wan is just worried about you”

“Quite the opposite, I believe my presence merely upsets him” I tried not to show how affected I was by this fact. Mainly because I myself didn’t understand why I was.

Obi-Wan was stubborn, stern, overprotective and slightly controlling. His intervention for my safety only proved dampering for my usual duties. Why then, when he bothered me so much, what I upset that we didn’t get on?

Anakin, showed me a gentle smile.

“He doesn’t, my master speaks highly of you. He admires you, I know it” His smile only widened when our eyes locked.

“Thank you, Anakin” I relaxed a little, placing a hand on his arm. “That was very kind of you”

“I was just speaking the truth, Senator” He then looked up ahead, trying to leave that somewhat informal moment behind. The boy then turned tense all of a sudden. His shoulders visibly stiffened.

I followed the direction of his gaze and grew alarmed myself at the sight. A man yielding a laser gun, pointing it towards us. He was hiding, but my bodyguard’s keen Jedi eyes had still noticed him.

“Obi-Wan!” He called out for him, just as the Padawan took out his light saber.

“Anakin, please be careful!” I begged as I took ahold of his arm in fright, mainly for his safety. I truly disliked that they were putting their own lives at risk to save my own.

“I will be alright, Senator” His eyes were focused on the suspicious man. “Think only about yourself! Go back inside where you’re safe!”

“What is it?!” Obi-Wan had arrived, and he immediately wrapped a protective arm around me.

“Possible attack!” Anakin replied, not looking away, and just as he said that his suspicions were confirmed. A laser beam was shot towards us, but Anakin quickly deflected it with his blue saber. Several more shots were heard, falling all around us as we fidgeted around.

Obi-Wan pulled at me in an attempt to keep me away from harm’s way, but I clung on to Anakin’s arm, frightened for him. In the few days we spent together, I grew fond of them and I would despise to see them getting hurt. Again, because of me as well.

“We must get you to safety!” Obi-Wan didn’t hesitate, he scooped me up in his arms immediately.

“But Anakin…” I complained as I reluctantly held on to my bodyguard.

“He is skilled, he will chase after the attacker, he won’t bother you again” Obi-Wan quickly carried me back inside.

“That is not what I meant!” I exclaimed as he safely took me back into the room.

We were both breathing heavily, from the hurry as well from the adrenaline. Obi-Wan intently looked at me in a way that flustered me greatly. His eyes were beautiful, of a soft fair shade and filled with kindness and tenderness despite the urgency of the situation. I hadn’t noticed how captivating they were until we were so close together.

I suddenly grew very aware of the fact that he was quite literally holding me in his arms, cradling me against his chest to take me to safety. His embrace was protective and urgent but also gentle and delicate.

He broke the sudden spell as he sat me down on the table, blinking repeatedly and leaving me wondering what was going through his head at that very moment.

“Are you hurt?” Obi-Wan’s voice dripped concern and agitation.

“No, I don’t think so” I absently replied, looking down to myself to analyze the damage. I didn’t feel any pain, I didn’t think I was hit.

“You must always put your safety first!” The shift in his demeanor was so sudden that I jumped slightly. “You can’t worry about us when your life is at stake!”

“I would not stand it if any of you were harmed for my sake” I solely replied, my voice came out quite lowly in spite of myself.

“Your life is far more important than ours! Don’t you realize, Y/N?!” He was so angry that he became impolite, or more likely, forgot about any correctness or formalities.

I frowned for a moment, taken aback by the intensity of the situation. Being threatened and having my bodyguards put their lives at risk to save my own, and on top of all having one of them turn so concerned that he completely lost his temper.

Realizing his outburst and pretending like it never happened, he turned around and headed for the door. He cautiously opened it up to a slit, barely enough to see out of it. Fiddling restlessly, he paced up and down until he settled before me once more. I just watched him in awe.

An unsettling and violent silence floated in the air, urging me to say something.

“Jedi are quite stoic in my opinion” I said with dignity with the intention of taking importance out of the situation.

“You don’t understand” Obi-Wan just said, shaking his head a little.

“Perhaps so” I suppressed the urge to shrug. “But you are too stubborn!”

“No, you are stubborn, it’s dangerous!” He exclaimed, back to being angry. “You don’t realize how important you are!”

I sighed, realizing it was to no avail. It felt like the brief moment of understanding we shared before when we locked eyes and he was carrying me never happened. Perhaps the problem arose when we tried to communicate with words, because the non-verbal communication had been quite effective and pleasant.

I resigned to linger on my silence when I grew aware of the fact that Obi-Wan and I would keep disagreeing. It was far easier to talk with Anakin.

*

A day after the second attack I had unwillingly obliged. Despite the fact that I desired to go outside and clear my mind in the soft breeze and the delightful sunlight, Obi-Wan insisted that it was wiser to stay in where I was safer.

That was as far as our interactions went, alas I merely conversed with Anakin instead. Even though I was feeling quite taciturn and apathetic, precisely because of that. I didn’t feel at ease knowing Obi-Wan and I were on bad terms.

I couldn’t explain my attraction towards that man, yet I knew I deeply cared about him. About his wellbeing, about his opinion of me, about his happiness. Despite the fact that I met him roughly a few days prior.

I grew startled when I heard footsteps breaking the perfect silence of the empty room I was in and saw none other than the man that occupied my thoughts.

“Senator” Hands elegantly intertwined behind his back, Obi-Wan lightly bowed to me.

“Is anything the matter?” I pretended to appear cold and uninterested, even if I felt like my yearning glance betrayed me.

“Yes, my manners are” He softly nodded. “I apologize, Senator, I shouldn’t have spoken to you like I did. I should have shown more respect and…”

“Y/N” I smiled in spite of myself, briefly interrupting him.

“Pardon me?”

“You may call me Y/N if you like”

Obi-Wan made a pause, but then he reciprocated the smile and nodded once more, this time in a friendly gesture.

“Y/N, I’m not saying what I did was right” He continued saying. “I can only say that I feared for your life and I couldn’t think clearly because of it”

“Why are you so stubborn, Obi-wan?” Despite his explanation, I still didn’t comprehend it completely.

“I am not” He defended himself, with a stern frown.

“Yes you are, you keep lecturing me and questioning my choices” I gravely frowned as well. “I assumed Jedi were always calm and serene”

“We are, but…” To my surprise, Obi-Wan grinned a little. “I can’t think straight when it comes to you, Y/N”

“That doesn’t explain why…”

“Because you’re just like me”

With Obi-Wan’s words, the room fell silent again. He said them so confidently, so acceptingly.

“What?”

“You didn’t think twice to sacrifice yourself, to care about others first even if your life was in danger” He sighed, and his eyes fell on me again. I felt just like I did last time they did. “And I would have done the exact same thing”

“You mean to say we are too similar?” I ventured, feeling unable to look away from his piercing fair eyes and being nearly hypnotized by the sound of his silky voice.

“Yes, you remind me of me” His smile never faltered, yet this time it became fond and loving. “I see myself reflected in you, and with that my flaws. I would hate to see you make the mistakes I often make and getting hurt because of them”

I didn’t know what to say, so I remained quiet. Obi-Wan, in fact, kept speaking.

“Yet you are also kind, humble and devoted. You are wise and selfless, and I deeply admired that” He stared at me, still smiling, waiting for a response.

I averted my gaze in spite of it all, slightly overwhelmed by the information. Nonetheless, a pleasant tingling sensation grew in my stomach as a result of such an endearing interaction.

“I have feelings for you” I found myself saying suddenly.

Obi-Wan noticeably tensed up in response, but didn’t say anything. I waited several more seconds, but he remained quiet. I saw it as a sign to expand on my explanation.

“Ever since we first saw each other, I knew” I let out a heavy sigh and restlessly weaved my hands together and rested them over my lap. “Yet I have to be strong, to abstain myself from any emotions that might distract me from the important task at hand, from my duty”

Obi-Wan nodded, understanding, and perhaps even in a fond manner again. I observed him for a couple of seconds before continuing.

“I love my country, and I love my people. I will do anything for them, however…” I smiled widely, and the tingling arrived again when he reciprocated the gesture. “It is not always so simple to ignore my emotions, especially love”

Obi-Wan walked closer to me, very slowly, and held my hand. He knew what I implied, and I also realized what his own gesture meant. Despite the fact that our separates duties would stand in our way.


End file.
